Her secrets
by Starletbeam
Summary: A mysterious girl has just arrived in Kohona Village. Sasuke is strangely drawn to her. She is assigned the Jounin Kakashi, Sasuke's team and they have some adventures together. No real way to describe the rest without giving it away...plz read!
1. The beginning

I don't own Naruto. I do however own Kana, and some of the info on her background. Hope you like it .

1.The beginning

He stood breathless. _She's beautiful….not from around here for sure, yet it feels like I have met her before….What's her name…_So many questions fluttered in his head. A 12 year old, slim girl with deep brown eyes and long(ish) black hair, with red highlights on her bangs, was walking toward where they where supposed to meet Kakashi.

"Sasuke? Are you listening?" 12 year old Sakura asked.

"Uh huh" he murmured unconvincingly, he was 13 and still staring at her.

"What are you looking at?"

"Nothing…" Raven haired boy said," I was just thinking…."

That was one of the first times he had answered her without getting mad or annoyed.

"Hey who's that?" exclaimed the 12 year old blond boy who had just gotten there and was running to catch up with them. Suddenly he tripped, a split second later; as if she had predicted it, the girl had caught him by the back of his collar and had lifted him half way up.

"What kind of a ninja are you?"

She said, showing absolutely no emotion on her calm face. Then she let go of his collar and he fell. She spared a quick glance at the other two, her gaze slightly long when she looked at Sasuke. Suddenly she fixed her gaze ahead of her and said,

"Hello, you must be Kakashi sensei."

The others where confused for a second, but then Kakashi appeared exactly where she was looking.

"You have been well trained," he commented.

"I had a great sensei"

"These are the only three students I have ever passed to the rank of ninja" Kakashi said, indicating the other three, "I see you met Naruto already" (who was still stunned on how she caught him and let him fall.

"My name's Sakura!"

"Sasuke"

She smiled, which was the only expression they had seen from her yet. Sasuke almost blushed, but he held it in.

"My name is Kana"

_Kana...I've seen her before...but where_? Kana kept glancing at him, her face had returned to expressionless, as if she knew something about him.

_Maybe….no….she couldn't possibly…I was….but…he…they're all…not possible…or is it? _

"These ninjas where required to pass a test as a team…you may choose to fight in a team, or alone, tell me tomorrow, I will have both set up." Kakashi declared," and you" facing what seemed like Sasuke mainly, but other two knew they where being addressed," May come too, in fact you probably should."

"Would you like someone to show you around or do you think you'll find your way?"

"Escorts would be nice", she said smiling for the second time.

Hope you liked please review! New chapter coming to theatres near you, I mean….this website…on your computer!

Starletbeam


	2. Through Kohona Village

...2.Through Kohona Village...

Kana's point of view:

_I wonder if he knows…I'd expect them to at least tell him….but I wont mention it just incase they decided he didn't need to know... _

_ "_Those are the Hokage rock monuments" The pink haired Sakura explained

_"A_nd that's my favorite place to eat, they have ramen!" Declared Naruto a few minutes

later pointing toa store with **Ichiraku Ramen **painted above the door.

_This guy really has an obsession with ramen._ She had not said very much, then again she was taught not to because it shows her feelings. She also didn't have many people to talk to, so she caught on quickly.

(Quick second in Sasuke's pov)

"Those are the woods where I usually train" Sasuke said when they where roaming past the forest.

"I enjoy improving my skills; maybe I'll join you sometime."

_I'm not showing off am I? Should I tell her she can come anytime? What to do? Hm… _

When the group started to leave he was still staring into the distance.

"Sasuke? Are you coming?"

He looked in her their direction with unusually soft eyes and started towards them.

_(Back to Kana) _

"Those are the woods where I usually train" he said. _He likes to train too. I should join him; get to know more about them I still haven't mastered the mind probing technique perfectly…they will be able to tell if I try…_

"I enjoy improving my skills, maybe I'll join you sometime" Kana said, _why do I always use such big words when I talk? It's nothing like me…I'm sure they won't be able to tell…no…I won't…that's not what I was taught...never realized how nice he looks…nice? Yeah right he looks really handsome…_as she thought she was aware of everything around her, they continued on but someone was still, Kana pointed this out silently to Sakura.

"Sasuke? Are you coming?"

He looked in their direction with unusually soft eyes._ Those eyes are beautiful... I mean... why am I lying to myself…_he headed toward them._ Don't show any emotion Kana, it is a weakness._

"Where will you live, or do you already have somewhere?" Naruto asked, still thoroughly intimidated by Kana.

"Kakashi said he would figure something out" _Where was I supposed to meet him? Oh yeah, by the Hokage monuments… _

"He told me to meet him by the Hokage monuments" she said

"Should we walk you there?" They where all thoroughly stunned at Sasuke. Who never had offered to help someone when they didn't absolutely need it.

"That would be wonderful"

Hi peeps! This is the next chapter, hope you review. Remember, the faster the reviews the fast the updates .

Oh, and please don't flame if you don't like the characters or the plot, thanx

Starletbeam over and out "salutes"!


	3. To Hokage Monuments

I…don't…see…dead people! Thank you, that will be all :D

…………………3.To Hokage Monuments………………………………………………..

(Sakura's pov)

Sasuke was trying to get Kana to talk to him, of course he was failing, but not miserably, in fact she seemed relatively amused, considering her usual indifferent face. She had a small smile on.

"I'm sorry I do not talk much, I was taught not to because showing emotion is a weakness" She said.

"It helps to let out your emotions sometimes" Sasuke said shyly. Sakura was starting to catch on. **_Oh my gosh! What does she have that I don't! Maybe I'll try to be friends with her…._**

(Kana's pov)

"What do you like to do?" Sasuke inquired hesitantly.

"Pretty much everything," she said flatly, unused to talking. _ Why can't I be nicer? Because you haven't talked to very many people, much less some one you like particularly._

_Hey! I do not like him anymore than anyone else._

_Says you. _

_You are me _(A/N: ah, conversations with yourself, the beauty)

Sasuke was quite down hearted, it was the third time he had tried to start a conversation with her.

"I'm sorry I don't talk much," this statement made Sasuke straighten up, he hadn't expected her to actually say something ,"I was taught not to because showing emotion is a weakness" She said.

"It helps to let out your emotions sometimes" Sasuke said. _Did he just say that? He doesn't seem the type…I wonder if he is always like this…I should as Sakura, She would understand._

"You're sweet, I'll try it later", this time Sasuke actually blushed. _He's so cute when he blushes…heh…I'm such a flirt._

"Are you cold_?"_ She asked seeing his cheeks.

"No, I'm ok" He said, regaining his normal color.

_(Sasuke's pov)_

_Come on! Please talk to me, ok one more time…_

"What do you like to do?" he said

"Pretty much everything "she said flatly. _What is she emotionless…but I can't keep away from her…why…_

"I'm sorry I don't talk much" this statement startled him, he hadn't expected her to say something, much less her apologizing, "I was taught not to because showing emotion is a weakness" She said. _I should say something nice…but what…_

"It helps to let out your emotions sometimes", _that sounded so stupid, what are you thinking!_

_Well Mr. Lets talk to other me like I was a different person, what should I have said. Anything but that!_

_Says you, the one who can't think of what I should have said._

"You're sweet, I'll try it later", Sasuke blushed, he realized it, and tried to hide it. _Stop blushing, you'll give yourself away, is that a smile? I made her smile!_

"Are you cold?" She said. _ She's worried about me? Caring, beautiful, and skilled…_

"No, I'm ok" He said, his face finally regaining natural color

(A/N: I just had to add this)

(Naruto's pov)

_Did someone say ramen?_

I hope u liked it, there's lots of conversations w/ themselves in it!


	4. Where to stay?

...4.At the Hokage Monuments...

"I see the team has come with you" Kakashi said. Sasuke looked down.

"About where I will stay…"

"Yes about that, I have no idea!" He declares," but that's why you brought them right?" This time even Kana seemed to loose her indifference.

"Then where will I stay..?" She said, still dumbfounded

"You should probably stay with Sakura." Kakashi said. Kana looked at Sakura.

"I don't know…I'll have to ask…but we have no more rooms." Sakura didn't exactly want the enemy at her house anyway, though she wasn't lying.

"That's ok, I'll stay in the woods, I have some things with me anyway." Kana said

"Everything in that little pack?"

"Yes. I think I can defend myself if I have to."

(Sasuke's pov)

_By herself... in the woods…it's not safe...I should let her stay with me…no….I can't…_

_(Sakura's pov)_

_I'll ask anyway, she can stay with me tomorrow…_

_(Kana's pov)_

_I can handle it…Mother Nature will guide me, she knows best._

"Then it is settled. Good night and be ready for tomorrow Kana"

_I haven't even thought about the test…I am better alone…yes...alone…_she ate and decided to sleep in the branches of a tree, and fell asleep to the soft rustle of the branches…

……………………………………………………………………………………

Sorry for the shortness! I always thought the whole point of view thing wuz awesome! Plz review, It inspires me 2 update.


	5. Early Morning

I just needed something 2 get u pple interested! Hope this makes up 4 previous 1!

...5.early morning...

She woke up early that morning, first was meditation. She sat on a boulder by a small stream with the morning rays filtering down past the leaves.

(Sasuke's pov)

Once again he woke up early to train in the forest. As he silently walked to his usual training area near the stream, he noticed Kana atop a rock meditating. The light filtered down upon her bathing her in light with light streams of dark. _She looks even more beautiful now…I wonder if she has noticed me yet…_He continued to stare for a while until she rose.

"Please leave, it is hard to concentrate with a human presence around." She said commandingly, looking in Sasuke's direction.

"You should also announce your presence when you are around someone." _I am over 40 feet away from her, how did she sense me?_

"Because I have been training, and your mind is open to all who wish to enter, come later, I shall help you close your mind", she said in a far away voice. _I hope she didn't read my mind before…_

"I did not, but I am meditating, and it is not easy to ignore a human presence. Leave now, come back after my test". He quickly left. A_fter her test right….I should go watch…_

(Kana's pov)

_It's so quiet, so many new beings here, a wonderful place to meditate, the sun is so warm. _Placing herself upon a boulder just above a stream. She fell into meditation. What seemed like 5 minutes later, thought it was actually half an hour, she sensed a new presence. _I know who this is…Sasuke…few more minutes then…ok, time to get up…_

"Please leave, It is hard to concentrate with a human presence around" Kana said._ This will be a riot; I get to have some fun don't I?_ She looked in the direction of the presence.

"You should also announce your presence when you are around someone." A voice inside her head said: I am over 40 feet away from her, how did she sense me? Inside she giggled, _this is fun, and he thinks I'm still dazed from the meditation._ "Because I have been training, and your mind is open to all who wish to enter, come later, I shall help you close your mind" she said in a far away voice. The voice again:_ I hope she didn't read my mind before… _She almost giggled out loud.

"I did not, but I am meditating, and it is not easy to ignore a human presence. Leave now, come back after my test." She had just remembered that she should get back to practicing…but first…She submerged herself into the glassy river. Then she changed and continued practicing, using as little chakra as possible. Mainly focusing on speed. _I should be ready for any task in the mood I am right now, no holding back, no matter what….._

(Ooooo, hangy…that was foreshadowing, the no mater what…hee hee more later!)


	6. The test part 1

...6.The Test(in the forest)...

(Kana pov)

"Have you chosen yet? Look, they all came to see you!" Kakashi declared. _Oh great, I better not fail. _

"Actually it doesn't matter if you have chosen, because you will be doing both! Teamwork is essential, and fighting alone is important too!" _Oh great…I hope I pass…_

Here's how the team part will go, I'll save the alone part for later (A/N: heh...more shadow-ing) "You will have to get a bell from me like these three had to. They will help you, but they cannot get a bell for you. You will start when I say go." As soon as he said go the first time, she used her speed to try and get it, she barely brushed it with her fingers.

"I said AFTER I said go" Kakashi roared

"I did, you said go, so I went."

(Sasuke pov)

_Whoa, talk about bending the rules, ok , how should I help... But she looks a little different, I wonder why…_

(Kana pov again)

_I still haven't learned to communicate with my mind very well._ She found Sasuke's presence and saw Naruto's presence too. Naruto was already angry with him. She whispered her plan to Sakura, who seemed like she should have been the intellect of the group to Kana, and told Sakura to tell the other two.

"That's a great plan, I never thought of getting a bell that way."

"Remember to only tell them their own parts"

Kana was off, _I hope this works, but it is vital that they only know their own parts…_ She took a deep breath.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

yeah, its short but the next one is comin' soon


	7. The test part 2

...7.same day, same time, from where I left off...

(Sakura's pov)

_I wonder how she knows where Sasuke is, and where Naruto is…why am I even listening to her…oh well, remember no varying details. Don't believe anything until after the test…ok…There's Sasuke, right where she said…wow…_She silently ran to him

"Ok, here's what Kana said…." She told him," I can't tell you the rest, but don't worry, this will work, I'm sure." She ran off to where Kana said Naruto would be, he was there.

"Hey Naruto", she called a silently as possible.

"Yeah", he was there in a second.

"Kana told me to tell you that she wanted you to strike down Kakashi so she could get a bell, I think she might even trust you." His eyes lit up. _I feel so bad lying to him...but it is necessary, and Kana needs this._

"She said Kakashi would be somewhere around there " Sakura said pointing north-west. "Wish me luck!" He whispered and he was off.

(Sasuke pov)

_Maybe Kana was mistaken, how could she know exactly where Naruto would run by? _Just then he saw a flash of blonde. _She was right…_Sasuke followed a little way behind. Sure enough there was Naruto in a tree in front of Kakashi. _Where was Kana? Sakura didn't mention her. _Sure enough Naruto threw 3 shurikens at Kakashi, who caught them and now had sight of Naruto. _Just a little longer._

(Sakura's pov)

_Ok, my turn. _She put up her hooding brushed out her pink-red bangs_ (A/N: ok , so they don't really have hoods, but work with me here) Try to make as much noise as possible, but try not to be obvious…I think he heard me. Here he comes, be ready…54…55…56…57..58..59.._Whosh, she was caught by the back of her collar by Kakashi. Did a simple illusion and she fainted on queue.

"You're getting a little loud aren't you Sakura?"

(Sasuke pov)

_Ok…10 seconds after I see Sakura…8…7…6…5…4…3..2..1..two Kunai missed Kakashi by a millimeter._

Kashi pov(that's new!)

_There's Sasuke, Sakura is helpless again and Naruto isn't much of a threat. Not a chance left._ He dropped the unconscious hooded Sakura to his left.

(Sakura's pov)

_So far all she has predicted is true .Throw the stars, you can do it…not very hard. Simple orders. Whoosh. _Kakshi dodged left, as predicted. Hooded "Sakura" quickly reached for the bell and got it. Her hood fell back revealing two bangs dyed pink to look like Sakura's, but the rest was a deep brown-black.

(Kakashi's pov)

_That was amazing, and teamwork .Very original, I hope it's ok to have four Genins on a team I shouldn't have under estimated her. _The real Sakura walked out, and soon after Sasuke did too.

"Did your plan work?" exclaimed Sakura

"Yes, it did. That was amazing team work, you are the first student to have actually gotten the bell, and used teamwork to do it."

"Isn't there another task I have to complete?" Kana asked, hoping to get this over with.

"You have already passed, but you should do this task anyway, so I can see your power at full."

"What do I have to do?"

"Battle Sasuke."


	8. The Second Test

...8. Second test...

(Kana's pov)

_He is definitely strong. His weaknesses ..Hm…probably me…that's easy…anything else...nope...just his attitude…easily manipulated…angry equals less thinking, more impulse._

"If this where still a test, what would I have to do to pass? "She asked

"Whatever , it's your performance that counts"

"Well I can't exactly kill him"

"Fine, your goal is to get him unconscious"

"Works for me"

_Now I can work on my mind exercises. Heh…ok. First to try to communicate…._

(Sasuke's pov)

_What! I have to fight her? She'll get hurt._

_Strange voice says: I heard that, and you should be watching yourself…sorry for any pain that may be caused. The faster you let go…less to endure…_

_Sasuke: Who are you? How are you talking to me?_

_Voice: through the door of course,( with obvious sarcasm). I wont read anyone unless I am in battle, don't worry._

_Sasuke: who are you?_

_Voice: Kana, who else…_

_Sasuke :Wait, what kind of pain?_

_Kana: Both evil smile_

Suddenly there was a sharp pain in his mind, no matter how he tried to keep it out, much less fight back some of his memories flashed through his mind. He clutched his head he couldn't think. Nothing, but one thought, "she couldn't hurt me for so long" random memories continued to flash through his head, ones that he had gotten over, and ones that he hadn't. Seemed like she got the message and she stopped, what appeared to be a tear streamed down her face. Then the battle began. She had an unusual technique for when she fought. Instead of her eyes to see she used her mind and ears, touch and smell, thus her eyes where closed always, "they are useless, only dull you're other senses and send false information" according to her Sensei. With her eyes closed she could dodge more easily. (A/N that sounded awkward).

It was easier to channel the other person's brain, and sense their presence. To concentrate on learning their style. "Seeing with your minds eye." Sasuke was still foggy when they began. Every once in a while she would send a streak of pain through his mind and a flood of memories would flow, but then another tear would come. She fought quickly and dodged his attacks. Once he used his weapon against her, but she caught them and threw them towards him, but they barely missed, just to shake him, the she used her own weapon, a Jutsu that would 'fire' Kunais with great precision, against him, but she never tried to hit him with her weapon. Finally after at least 20 minutes of fighting, at least two mind burns per minute, she gave up and cried, " I can't take it! No more! I…I...can't…no…no…more…"and she fainted.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

If this isn't weird, I don't know what is. But I hope u like neway.


	9. Recovering

...9.Recovory and answers...

(Kana's pov)

Everything was going dark…

"What happened?" Sakura yelled." She was ahead, what couldn't she take?"

"Wha…what happened…?"Sasuke said clumsily, "Is...is...she dead…I…I…" He started crying. His mind couldn't comprehend what had happened.. Then there was black, the last thing she saw was a change in Sasuke's eyes…

There was light….she was on a bed…where? She turned her head._ A window.. _the other way. _Sasuke? What happened?_ She groaned. Sasuke woke up.

"Are you ok?" He said. _I love his voice…it's so beautiful….I want to hear it forever…_

"Yeah," She said propping herself up with her arms ".Where am I?"

"My house.."

" What happened?"

"Kakashi sensei said that you couldn't take all of my memories…"

"Oh…I'm so sorry…will you forgive me..?"

"How could I not?

She threw herself on him and started crying.

"Hush" he said, holding up her chin with two fingers, with the other hand he wiped away a tear, "I love you, don't cry, it breaks my heart."

"Then I wont, never again will I hurt you.."All went dark.

There was light...again…_had it all been a dream?_ She was on a bed...the same bed…and the same window…she turned her head again…no Sasuke. She sat up. Waited until her mind was clearer. And stood. Her legs where tired, they gave way, and she landed back on the bed. She gave a slight yelp when she fell. She was wearing her night dress, she found her clothes on a chair and put them on. Then she heard something…footsteps…a person, someone was coming...It was Sasuke. She smiled as he walked in. He looked down.

"What's wrong?" , she said letting out much more emotion than usual, worry showing plainly.

"Nothing...", He was about to leave when she stopped him.

"Wait…can I go with you?"

"Are you sure you're ready?" He said lightly.

She tried to stand, but she fell forward this time, she expected the hard ground but instead Sasuke held her up. She looked pleadingly,

"Help…help me…I can't walk…" He helped her walk(A/N: W00t w00t!)

"To the forest…nature will heal me…the stream I was at yesterday" Her voice faded a little. He leaned her against a tree. She relaxed and her head drooped back. A few minutes later she woke up with what seemed to be full strength.

"Thank you…I am sorry I have caused you so much pain…" her voice trailed off. "There's something you should know Sasuke…I have some of your clans bloodline in me…I don't know why or how anyone knew, and I am not able to use The Sharingan, but that is what they told me…they said I had multiple bloodlines, I have the power of mind, from a hidden clan, the Hitoshirenzu, my name is Hitoshirenzu Kana." All was silent for a moment.

"Yesterday I learned why such a strong fire lives within you… It was…"Kana said.

"My brother, he killed them all" Sasuke interrupted in a hostile voice

"Yes, you're brother, my parents are gone too, they where killed because my mother was in your clan. I was only a ledged, they said that my mother secretly bore a child and sent her far away." she whispered._ So much pain in his mind…he needs comfort…_

"Would you still like me to help you close your mind?"

There was a period of silence, then he nodded.

"Ok, sit upon the boulder," She gestured to the one she sat on earlier." Close you're eyes, be aware of all the presences around you…"She continued teaching him how to sense everything much faster than he usually did. His eyes where closed the entire time.

"You are doing quite well for you're first time." She gave a sorry smile and went to where she was staying in the woods.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Next is Sasuke's pov on this whole thing. I hope u liked this 1 neway.


	10. His House

...10. His house...

(Sasuke's pov)

(frum ch. 9)

Sakura yelled something, his mind was to foggy…so many memories_. My brother…he killed them all…death…all dead…_He saw Kana yell something like,"...can't take it." And she collapsed. _Is she dead? _The thought scared him,_ was it my fault? No…please no…_

"Wha…what happened…?"Sasuke said clumsily, "Is...is...she dead…I…I…" His mind let go and he cried…he just cried. Tears like drops of rain…they just fell. (A/N: I just read up about this) He felt a new sensation, a new power, his eyes where changing

"His eyes…The Mangekyou Sharingan...but she's not dead…how? His mind must think that she is dead." Kakashi whispered to himself.

_Kana told me to just let go…there would be less pain._ He just forgot everything and stood, eyes still wet, and he ran. _Where can I go to be calm? The woods. _He washed his face off and he calmed down. Sorted everything out. _Ok…calm I'll go back. She couldn't be dead, I didn't hit her a single time…What is that strange feeling…did Kakashi sensei say something about the Sharingan? _He went back, with his mind clear.

"What happened Kakashi sensei?" He asked.

"Appears she was taught how to fight through her mind, she just needs more endurance, she couldn't take all of your memories" He said.

"What did you say about my eyes? And why did I have a strange feeling?"

"So many questions…"was his reply.

"She can stay with me until she wakes", Sasuke said

He stayed by her all night, hoping she would wake up, her breathing was slow and calm, so she was alive. He fell asleep and dreamt about her…

Someone groaned, he woke up. He realized what happened, _is she ok? _

"Are you ok?" Sasuke asked. Wow, _Her smile is so beautiful….I want to see her face forever…_

"Yeah," She said propping herself up with her arms ".Where am I?"

"My house"

" What happened?"

"Kakashi sensei said that you couldn't take all of my memories…"

"Oh…I'm so sorry…will you forgive me..?"

"How could I not?

She threw herself on him and started crying. _Maybe she does love me…This is probably a dream...it couldn't hurt…_

"Hush" he said, holding up her chin with two fingers, with the other hand he wiped away a tear," I love you, don't cry, it breaks my heart."

"Then I wont, never again will I hurt you..."

She fell unconscious… He put her on the bed and fell back asleep. When he woke up, Kana was still sleeping. He went out to think. _What did she see? All of my memories, they must have tried to stop the pain... that's why they went through my head…my mother…father…my brother…he must die…when she said less to endure she meant both of us…I should go and check on her…_ He walked inside to the room where Kana was. She was awake and changed. She smiled as he walked in. _This is probably my fault, his mind told him. H_e looked down.

"What's wrong?" she said letting out much more emotion than usual, worry showing plainly.

"Nothing...", _except I feel like this is entirely my fault, thought it isn't._ He was about to leave when she stopped him.

"Wait…can I go with you?"

"Are you sure you're ready?" He said lightly._ She's still so weak…I should help…_

She tried to stand, but she fell forward instead of staying upright, she expected the hard ground but instead Sasuke held her up. _I will not let you fall_, she smiled as if she had heard the mental comment. She looked pleadingly,

"He…help me…I can't walk…" He helped her walk. _She's so light…_

"To the forest…" she said weakly," nature will heal me…the stream I was at yesterday"

Her voice faded a little. She relaxed and her head drooped back. _To the stream then._ He put her down on the grass and sat on the boulder and started some training. A few minutes later she woke up with what seemed to be full strength.

"Thank you…I am sorry I have caused you so much pain…" her voice trailed off. "There's something you should know Sasuke…I have some of your clans bloodline in me…I don't know why or how anyone knew, and I am not able to use The Sharingan, but that is what they told me…they said I had multiple bloodlines, I have the power of mind, from a hidden clan, the Hitoshirenzu, my name is Hitoshirenzu Kana." All was silent for a moment.

"Yesterday I learned why such a strong fire lives within you… It was…"Kana said.

"My brother, he killed them all" Sasuke interrupted in a hostile voice…_She did see my memory…She's related to my clan? That means she'll probably be killed when she is discovered near me._

"Yes, you're brother, my parents are gone too, they where killed because my mother was with your clan. I was only a legend, they said that my mother secretly bore a child and sent her far away..." she whispered._ She knows what its like…_

"Would you still like me to help you close your mind?"

There was a period of silence, _but then she can't talk to me through my mind…_then He nodded.

"Ok, sit upon the boulder," She gestured to the one she sat on earlier." Close you're eyes, be aware of all the presences around you…"She continued teaching him how to sense everything much faster than he usually did. His eyes where closed the entire time. _I'm not used to having my eyes closed in battle, but she seems to excel in it._

"You are doing quite well for you're first time." She gave a sorry smile and was off. _I should follow her; she might need some help…_

(So its not hangy or anything, but I hope its ok., I have to think of a bonus from the 'mind' clan…)


	11. Others

...11. Others ...

> > > > > > > > > :():>> > > > > > > > > > > 

Neji pov

Rock Lee, Hyuuga Neji and Ten-ten decided to pay a visit to Kohona village. It was Lee's idea (A/N: cough cough) Their Jounin was on a mission so they where aloud to wander for a few days. They had traveled all night , and where in the woods by the village by morning. As they made their way toward the Village, Neji spotted a girl of about twelve packing her things into a small bag.

"Can I help you," He said as he walked toward her. The startled girl looked up surprised. A sharp pain shot through his mind, some of his memories came back. She ran up a tree and sat in its branches., undetected be Neji. The pain stopped, everything looked foggy. She had disappeared. He found her bag and picked it up. _I wonder who she was.. If I meet her again I'll return it._ He returned to the others.

"Where were you, I…we where worried you where in trouble!" Ten-Ten exclaimed

"What 's that you found? Never mind, we have to get to the village soon." _I wonder who she was…_

Kana pov

Kana was packing her things. _I hope I didn't hurt him that much, was that a dream? It seemed so real..._as she thought she was unaware of someone approaching her.

"Do you need some help?" A soft voice said. Kana, caught by surprise, attacked him with her mind, then, using some of her chakra, she ran up a tree, sat, and waited. The boy had snow white eyes and dark hair. He was about kana's age, maybe a year older. _He must be form the Hyuuga clan, he has their white eyes._ He was dazed and didn't see her run up the tree. He stood there for a moment, picked up her pack, and went to join 2 other people. One was a girl of about the same age as the boy, with black hair and darkish eyes. And there was another boy that also had black hair and thick eyebrows. She didn't hear what they said though. They where heading toward the village. Then Sasuke came and stood there confused. She jumped down.

"There where some people that came by here." She said confused.

"What did they look like?" He said worried.

"They where about our age, one had white eyes and dark hair, I think he asked me if I needed help, but I was startled and attacked him. I think he took my things and him and his group are heading to the village." She said.

"Oh, I think I know them." He said smiling. This reassured Kana. She trusted him fully now. They walked back to the village together.

Awwww, cuuute . I;m gonna post 11&12 at the same time cuz this wuz short.


	12. Neji

(Sry bout last 1, I added a part that I wuz gonna use 4 another chapter)

12. Neji in village

Just so you know, Sasuke n' kana r always together. Sasuke gets jealous of Kana, but Kana doesn't get jealous at all.

Anyway:

Sasuke's pov

He was walking with Kana back to the village. _I bet Lee took them to Sakura's house._

"We should go to Sakura's house." Kana looked surprised.

"Ok, whatever you think." She smiled. _So innocent…_They walked to Sakura's house. Lee, Neji and Ten-Ten where already there. _I knew it._ Sakura was really surprised to see Sasuke come to her house. When Kana saw Neji and recognized him, she looked down.

She went up to him and said

"I am sorry, I was startled…I hope you are ok." He smiled and handed her bag to her.

"It's ok, is this yours?"

"Yes, It is. Thank you" She replied, made her seem skilled in the art of flattery._ Psht, show off…I'm way better than him._

Sakura's mom offered them lunch. Lee sat by Sakura, who sat by Sasuke, who sat by Kana, who sat by Neji, who sat by Ten-Ten who was by Lee. The only person missing was Naruto, but he was busy eating ramen. Neji and Kana talked a lot while they waited. Sasuke, who was now getting a little jealous stared talking to her also. Kana decided that it would be better if she helped Sakura's mom serve the food. She asked Ten-Ten to come with her. Sakura, uncomfortable around all the boys, went with Kana too. Then there was an awkward silence. 3 boys at one table and no one to keep them calm. They sat there for a while until Kana, Ten-Ten and Sakura helped serve food.

They ate in silence. When everyone was finished, they decided unanimously to go and spend time as a group. Kana suggested that they go get Naruto. He was near the Ramen shop as expected.

"Hey Lee!" He exclaimed.

"Hi!"

"We were gonna' hang around the village." Sakura said.

"Want to come with us?" Kana asked.

"Sure."

(No pov)

They went to the Hokage monuments. The sun was setting and the sky was beautiful. All the girls stopped to watch it. The boys where to busy thinking about how beautiful they looked. No one noticed anything until the sun was gone. Everyone's face hidden by shadow. Soon they would return to bed. But first goodbyes, and sleeping arrangements.


	13. Night

U prolly want 2 re-read ch 12, cuz I messed it up a little be4, but I fixed it now:D

...13. Night...

There was the matter of where everyone would stay. Lee wanted to stay with Sakura, Ten –Ten wanted to stay with Neji, Neji and Sasuke wanted to stay with Kana. Naruto didn't have much space and he wanted to stay with Sakura. It was decided that Neji, and Sasuke would stay in the same room. Kana, Sakura and Ten-Ten in another, Lee and Naruto would stay in another room, all in Sakura's house. Her parents where leaving that night to visit a relative in another village.

Once they where settled, they went to the rooms and talked among themselves.

Sasuke and Neji's room-

Talk about living hell. Obviously not happy with each other, they didn't talk about Kana though, in fact, they pretty much stuck to sneering at each other.

Lee and Naruto's room-

Lee and Naruto are pretty good friends. There was no fighting here.

"How's life?" Lee asked.

"Pretty good." Naruto answered," ever since we met Kana, everything is different. Not better, not worse, but different"

"How?"

"I'm not sure. Everyone is acting different, especially Sakura and Sasuke."

"Are you sure she's not dangerous?"

"If she is, then she has the 'Kage fooled too."

They continued about subjects that might relate to this one.

Kana, Sakura, and Ten-Ten's room-

"When did you get here Kana?" Ten-Ten asked

"Um…a few days ago" was her reply.

"I heard you are the fourth genin in Kakashi's team"

"Yup, but only if the 'Kage allows her to." Sakura interrupted.

"Exactly what she said."

"Where do you live, with your parents?"

flashback

A man takes a young girl of about 4 outside at night near a lake on the fresh green grass at night. He whispers something into her ear, the girl starts crying.

"I'm sorry she's left us…you mother was a good person. At least you lived." A tall man said.

"I want my mom!" she said hitting him weakly." Make her come back, where did she go!" She was screaming.

"I can't…She's gone…dead. Remember that word; I hope you never have to suffer it again." He said, on the verge of tears.

"What is dead?" The little girl said, deep brown eyes still releasing a salty liquid.

"Death, when…hmm…" There was a silence," When someone leaves this earth."

"Do they go to the moon? The moon sounds like a wonderful place." False hope created with the thought of her mom coming back.

"No, they leave everything, the world, the universe, but never our hearts." With that he left into the night. The girl stood there staring at her feet, tears streaming, each a thought a fear of what would come next…First her father, now her mom…

end of flashback

"My father left when I was very young, about two. My mother died when I was five, only three years later. She was visiting a freeing in the Uchiha clan. Uchiha Itachi killed her along with the rest of his family. She had left me with one of her friends. I lived with them until my Sensei sent me here to be trained."

"Oh...I'm sorry." She apologized.

"Don't be, I have learned it doesn't help anything." Her hatred emerging, she caught herself, knowing that her anger could be potentially dangerous is it was fueled enough.

"It's late, we should sleep" Sakura said, feeling the tension in Kana.


	14. Departure

...14. Departure...

That morning Lee announced that the team had decided to go back that afternoon, to see if their Jounin was back. Neji slightly reluctant, to leave decided he would spend as much time as possible with Kana. "Hey Kana, do you want to go for a walk?" He asked, obviously angering Sasuke, but Sasuke let it go, knowing that whatever he did was futile.

"Sure" she said.

"Great, we can go through the forest, to the stream where I first met you"

"Sorry about that again" She smiled.

They started walking. Along the way they stopped before the edge of the forest to admire the mountains along a ridge of the village.

"They're beautiful" She said

"Like you" He stated. She gave a smile, and tried to get herself to look embarrassed just to please him.

"It's too bad I couldn't get to spending more time with you..." He said sadly." Your as beautiful as the moon."

"The moon.." She murmured and looked down at her feet. A single tear streamed down her face.

"Did I say something," He asked worriedly.

"The moon reminds me of my mother…she died when I was only five…"She said shakily, trying to control her emotions.

"I'm sorr…." She cut him off.

"Why does everyone always apologize, it never helps anything!"

She was quite close to activating the Gekidokaisa, knowing what devastation that might cause, she struggled to clam herself down.

"No, I'm sorry to have caused you pain. I want to help, in even the smallest way, as long as you smile. Anything is worth your smile." She smiled; his words helped her settle down. She hugged him.

"Whatever makes you happy," he wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank…You…" She said quietly. She didn't let go.

"Come on, let's go to the river in the forest" He said happily, letting her go.

"Ok…" She said, almost back to her usual indifferent face. They walked to the spot where they first met. They sat on the boulder and watched the stream for a while, hand on hand.

"Why do you always hide your emotions?" he asked, breaking the silence.

"Because…There is a Jutsu unique to me, the Gekidokaisa no Jutsu, it can be activated by a fit of anger, and the ninja will be engulfed in fire that will take the form of a lion. It can devastate an entire village unless it is put out." She answered.

"Then why do you also hide emotions like happiness and passion?"

"I guess it just happens, when you hide one emotion, you hide the others too."

"I see." He said understandingly, "and you are from what clan exactly?"

"The Hitoshirenzu clan. It is very secret, not many know of it" she replied, she was smiling, she had forgotten to even give the slightest force to hide her expressions.

"Ok, and…" he said taking out a small shell," if you are ever in need of me, blow this shell, I'll know no matter how far I am." He showed her how to blow and make a beautiful but loud note that echoed around the entire village.

"You're wonderful." She said.

"As are you. We should go back, noon will come soon." The sun was high in the sky as they walked to meet up with everyone else. They held hands until just before they met the others.

"That was some long walk." Sasuke said, slightly annoyed that she had spent so much time with Neji.

"We should start back," Lee said. Sasuke was grateful he had said that.

"Bye Kana," Neji said. They waved as the three walked off.

Isn't Itachi kewl? I think he's kewl. "drool" j/k, but he's still awesome...he's comin' up soon tho.


	15. Siblings

Because I haven't posted, I'm sorry. I forgot. Thx for adding me all those pple who have this on Fav. List:) K, btw, if I asked u 2 cum here on the bus, a few days a go, and u where listening 2….nvm, u kno who u r, but comment! I need proof u looked!

...15. Siblings...

It had been about two months since Lee, Neji and Ten-Ten had left. Kakashi had been working with Kana on her mind skills, though he knew very little about it. Kana had also been practicing some of the exercises that her Sensei had taught her. She was now very powerful.

Sakura had gone home because her mom called her, and Naruto was busy eating his daily lunch of ramen. Kana and Sasuke waited until Naruto left.

"Do you want to go on another walk?" He said, referring to the one Kana went on with Neji.

"Sure, there's nothing else to do other than train anyway." She smiled.

They talked a little as they walked to the woods, nightfall was edging at the setting sun. They watched it from a rock right near the edge of the forest. Then they started into the forest, apparently unaware of the missing-nin that was following them. Kana whispered something into Sasuke's ear, he looked around and they continued to chat until they where at a clearing near the center of the forest.

"Hello little brother." A malicious voice said. Sasuke wasn't startled but he whirled around.

Kana seemed to change, she became taller and looked at least 16.

"Who's your friend?" The voice said.

"Where are you Itachi!" Sasuke called. Kana whispered something into his ear. She knew where he was, but she faced a different direction. Her part of the Hyuuga clan was coming to use, she could see perfectly where Itachi's presence was coming from. She already had a mental link with Sasuke. She did a few hand seals as if she was about to do a Jutsu, but nothing happened, or so it seemed. Two kunais flew at Sasuke, but Kana had already assured him that she had control over all of his weapons. They veered of at an angle just before they hit Sasuke. Itachi appeared before them.

_Your brother looks almost as good as you, s_he teased.

_Don't joke around now, this is serious._ He said very worried, but his face didn't show it.

"You still haven't answered who your pretty little friend is Sasuke. " He smirked.

"She's none of your business." He said.

"She will die anyway."

"No! You can't!"

"Can't I?"

Kana's rage suddenly engulfed her, she remembered her mother, and Sasuke's family. Her eyes glowed red-orange like fire.

"What's this? The Fire Tailed demon? I think I know how to handle this." He smoothly walked up to her and kissed her on the lips. Her eyes grew wide, and she calmed down. He held her shoulders, never moving his lips from hers. She wrapped her arms around him out of instinct. He seemed shocked that she did that, and loosened his grip for a second, but tightened it. Her silent plan was working…

...notes...

If ur confused, I'm really sorry I hurried, and if sumthing doesn't really make sense according 2 manga or anime, it's prolly 'cuz i haven't read manga and saw only a little anime. But I hope itz ok. Just pretend it does.:D next is cumin' soon.


	16. Itachi and Kana

OK, for all confused pple, Itachi kissed Kana, sry shuda made it clearer. I've been kinda off this week, any way, next part….i kno its weired, but I guess itz ok. Yeah Kana's with Sasuke, she's just goin thru ..uh…idk. but She's still w/ Sasuke.

...16. Itachi and Kana...

"Get away from her!" Sasuke yelled.

"As you wish," he stepped back and used his own form of the Biransei no Jutsu, releasing a cloud of poisonous gas from his mouth right in her face.

"No!" Sasuke yelled.

_I'm ok, I'm strong enough .I'm going to pretend it effected me, but battle anyway…_she was cut off.

"Poor girl, to think, it's your fault she's going to die. She's to pretty for you, maybe I should let her live." Itachi said, obviously enjoying the torture he was creating. Kana's eyes glowed behind her eyelids.

_I'm ok, fight your brother, I wont let him use his weapons. He will probably use Tsukiyomi. Don't let him make eye contact, If you do, then I will tell you where he is. Be careful, if he gets into your mind, he has complete control over you!_

_I know, I was taught about it. It's a good thing you helped me get better at fighting with my eyes closed._

"Open your eyes Sasuke, it's not like I'm going to hurt you yet." In a voice as malicious as before. Sasuke sensed him take out a weapon

_He just took out two kuni, I'll make sure they don't hit you._

He felt something zoom toward him, but veer off like the first two kuni had.

"What the hell was that? I hope your girlfriend isn't helping you, though she looks a bit old for you anyway."

His gaze fell on Kana. She froze.

"Open your eyes, I know your awake. The gas I used wasn't lethal in the least."

She couldn't resist him, but he wasn't using a Jutsu on her or anything. She opened her eyes. He used the Tsukiyomi, or he appeared to at least. Kana winced in pain, or so it seemed, she was pretending to react to the message Itachi was sending. All from the Hitoshirenzu clan had a unique resistance to any attack from the Uchiha clan, no matter what attack. She still knew what he was trying to get her mind to recreate though.

He was sending a message telling her that Sasuke was Itachi and that Itachi was Sasuke. She looked in the real Itachi's direction, and then at Sasuke. She used the chakra strings that where still attached to Itachi's kuni and fired them at Sasuke. They flew out of Itachi's bag and zoomed toward Sasuke. She had aimed directly toward him, so he could move, ensuring he would dodge safely. She couldn't communicate with Sasuke, for fear of being discovered by Itachi, but he caught on, knowing that Kana would have killed him with anything as simple as a kuni if she really wanted to. He pretended to fight her back. She used the Hayaidageki, another attack created by Kana. She the real Sasuke up, then slammed him down, and gave a knockout kick on his temple.

She turned to Itachi and walked toward him as if he was Sasuke. She appeared out of strength and half-fell on him.

"He's…gone…take…me….back…" With that she collapsed into his arms, surprisingly he caught her.

"As you wish…" He said, a new part of Itachi appearing. He lifted her in his arms. They where strong arms, powerful. Itachi longed for power, but his thirst had dissipated for a moment. He obviously thought she was unconscious, as he walked to the village, her in his arms.

He told her about his past. How he wished he hadn't killed his family. How he didn't want to show this because others would think he was weak. The he talked about Sasuke. How he wished he hadn't killed him (A/N: Sasuke is still unconscious, not dead). He told her how he wished he could love. The entire time she appeared not to stir the least. He put her down against a Hokage statue. He kissed her forehead, she started to awaken. She saw Itachi.

"I love you." She whispered, still pretending to think it was Sasuke.

"And I you," Itachi said in a no longer malicious, but more kind voice. He started walking away.

"Where are you going Itachi?" He stood there, shocked that he was aware of it being him.

"Away…Take care of my brother please." He said, he stood where he was, then vanished but appeared behind her.

"Don't forget me." He said, this time kissing her on the cheek.

"I wont" She said, turning around, "Don't get hurt either, I don't know how I'm going to live knowing your in danger."

"I'll comeback…" He said. She hugged him, trying to be as dramatic as possible. It was now about midnight.

"I'll try." He said, and he left into the dark night.

... So much going on! Look! Kana wrote a poem! I hope u like.. Yes, she's still w/ Sasuke, unless i end up changing...OMG freaks out about next part m/b she'll…-sigh-ah well, I'll figure sumthing out:D

The fire within me burns so bright,

Around it engulfs all other light.

Shadows dance around my flames,

They slowly consume my hidden rage.

Then my heart is cleared, my mind washed.

When a douse of sanity into the fiery tongues of rage.

My love has come, taken my first kiss away.

Like he has taken all else.

Yet I wonder how one can love another

Who has done so wrong.

Forever and ever I stretch my mind,

Until the one day when he once more has come.

To love me once again.

--Kana (well, actually I did, but go w/ that)


	17. Chapter 17

...17.Um…just another chapter…...

Kana stood looking up at the crescent moon above her for a while. She walked weakly towards the forest, she checked if Itachi had left for sure, and went back to where Sasuke was. He was still unconscious. She tried to contact him with her mind, he stirred and awoke. She looked at him, there was guilt in her eyes.

"Are you ok?" She asked softly.

"Yea…yeah…"he said, "what happened?" He said, apparently the last kick had made him a little foggy, then he remembered. "Are you ok? Itachi was here, and…and…he…" Sasuke stopped, not wanting to believe he stole her first kiss.

"Don't worry, just close your eyes, it will be better."

She touched his forehead and a tear rolled down her cheek as he closed his eyes in a deep sleep. Her hand glowed, and she removed her hand. All his memory and emotion of the past two hours flowed through her mind and through her head. She returned the part of where they where walking and replaced the part where they met Itachi with a memory of then walking thru the forest and talking. A plain image of her face smiling, and joy from him. She added a memory of him asking her to say at his house too.

Kana's pov

She picked him up and took him to his house. Set him on the bed, and sat by him the whole night. She fell asleep sitting there. When she woke up Sasuke was still asleep. She took out the shell Neji had given her, and wondered if she was really a good person. (A/N: not to mention sanewink) If she was worth everything she has. She lived off of deception. She used other people to her advantage. What kind of a person was she. She started to walk toward the mountains. But I promised Itachi... She stopped and walked back.

It was like her dream again. Only this time Sasuke was on the bed. She watched him like a protective mother bear. She sat back down, and watched his slow breathing. Then she started braiding her hair, something she had never done before.

She heard something, someone coming. She ran to the door, it was Sakura.

"Someone said that they heard a fight in the forest. When they got out, a dark figure was walking away from the Hokage monuments. I was wondering if you where ok, since where out last night." Sakura said. It's probably best that she didn't know.

"Really? That's odd. Must have been his imagination, we didn't see anything. In fact we where back by six." She said.

Sasuke had woken up. He came to the door.

"Hi Sakura" He said.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" He asked worried.

"Never mind." She said

"Ok. Do you want to come with us to the forest?"

"No."

"Yes" Kana and Sasuke said simultaneously. They might see where Itachi came; I forgot to remove the Kuni.

"Why not?" Sasuke asked confused.

"I just don't think we should…" She said trying to think of a reasonable reason.

"Ok, where should we go then?" Sakura asked.

"Did you braid your hair? It looks different." Sasuke commented.

"Yes, I did. I think we should go to the forest actually and meet Kakashi where we usually do. Something's telling me that he's there." Kana said. As they walked, Kana stood protectively by Sasuke.


	18. Chapter 18

...18. you guessed it, another chapter...

"Why do you seem so different? It's like I've never met you." Sasuke added seeing her tension. She smiled and said it was nothing. _Should I tell him…no, not now…He might hurt his brother. Itachi…I hope he's ok._ Kana was right, Kakashi was there.

"Come on, it looks like there was a battle. I'd like you to see." He said. _Oh no, they found it. I hope they don't know who it was…_

They followed him into the forest, there was a few kuni in a tree, and a scorch mark where kana's Jutsu had started. Kana held in a tear.

"I feel like I have seen this before…" Sasuke whispered quietly to himself. Kakashi appeared to have heard.

"What did you say?"

"I Think I had a dream about this, that's all." Kakashi nodded and looked at Kana as if he was accusing her of something. She looked down.

"What happened in your dream?" He asked Sasuke.

"Well, my brother came back, and I was fighting him. I think Kana was there. Then he…he…"

"He what?" Kakasi asked.

" He… used a Jutsu and took control of her. She attacked me and I fell unconscious, then I woke up later and saw her, she told me it would be alright in a little. That's all I remember. I know it was a dream because I remember what I did yesterday." Kakashi nodded and looked at Kana again.

"I wonder what happened." Kana said, trying to use it as a cover-up. She was skilled at lying.

"From what I can tell someone very powerful was here. There was no blood, but I can sense that there was some chakra used. There was about two or three people, if there where two, they jumped around a lot." He explained. He showed them the signs that he found and how to interpret them.

"Come on, lets go. I just thought I'd show you before I called the Hokage." He said. They went to the Hokage Office.

(inside the office, only Kakashi went it, but this is what Kana could hear)

He had a large room where he decided on matters. There was a table in the middle , so those who came to discuss could rest.

"So Kakashi, why have you come, something about a battle?" the 'Kage asked.

"Yes, in the forest. I don't think anyone got hurt. It might have been Itachi." Kakashi said seriously. The Hokage waited sometime before answering.

"Why would Itachi come and go without doing anything, he must have come for Sasuke, but Sasuke's still alive, correct?"

"Yes…but I don't think he came for no reason."

"Why do you think he came then?"

"I'm not sure…but I have my suspicions about Kana."

"Kana?" The Hokage said surprised." What could she have done?" Kana was usually quite helpful, every once in a while she would even substitute for a Chuunin at the academy.

"I think she might have something to do with Itachi. She may betray the village, but the only proof I have is the battle scene and Sasuke's dream."

"What about this dream of Sasuke's? How is it relevant to Itachi?"

"I think…" He stopped." I think Kana might be able to change memories." There was another silence.

"What exactly happened in Sasuke's dream?"

Kakashi explained the dream exactly as Sasuke had.

"I see. You think that this might have actually happened?"

"Yes, Kana might have changed his memories to protect Itachi."

"Itachi does not need protecting. He could have killed Sasuke in a second. Sasuke would be dead if those where his intentions, as I said before."

outside

"I wonder why they are taking so long." Sakura said out loud. Kana knew why, she could hear them, but she pretended not to.

" I don't know…I wonder if it's about the forest. She was staring into space think about Itachi. Then about Sasuke. She couldn't bear for either of them to get hurt.

back inside

"Maybe…no…maybe Kana…no" Kakashi said aloud as he thought of what might have happened.

"I think Itachi might have taken Kana somewhere after Sasuke was knocked out, he might have…no. Only Kana could have done that…." He decided, but again the doubts came.

"This is puzzling. Maybe you should take me to this 'battle scene', I might be able to tell who's Chakras was used and when." The Hokage said.

"Ok." Was Kakashi's final word before they went out.


	19. Chapter 19

Hey, I'm really sorry 4 not posting sooner, Europe and summer and everything so yeah…

…………………...19. Hey! Writers block is gone!...

outside again

"Ok, we're going back, the Hokage would like to see." Kakashi declared once again looking slightly suspiciously at Kana. The Hokage came out after him. They walked to the forest. Kana had a light conversation with Sasuke. Sasuke and Sakura, where in a good mood, Kana was pretty close second, the others looked quite grim.

When they where there the Hokage immediately did a Jutsu. Kana had seen this before…of course, it was used to see the chakra remains. He studied the burn mark. He put his palm over it, and walked to Kana. He touched her hand. Then he went to where Sasuke had fallen (of course only Kana knew that was where, the 'Kage probably knew because of Sasuke's Chakra remains) he came and touched Sasuke and nodded again.

He went to Kakashi and whispered.

" Yes, I sense Kana's Chakra, and Sasuke's. There was another one two, a lot like Sasuke's, so it might have been him, though I see no reason why he and Kana would fight." Kana heard the comment and stood rigid, waiting for the next.

"I think Kana might be trouble, warn your students. We won't worry the town, no one was hurt. I know she's dangerous if let loose. Try to keep her temper down too."

"She has a temper?" Kakashi asked. The 'Kage laughed. This was meant to lighten the mood.

Kana had heard it all. She looked at Sasuke, Then at Kakashi and the Hokage. She desperately wanted to run away, but she promised Itachi. Why did she keep a promise to a mass murderer? Because it was to protect the person that meant the most to her. Who is that person? She cannot say. (A/N: confused? Because this makes no sense wink) She started to walk away, Sasuke went after her.

"Where are you going?" He asked innocently.

"No where" she lied. "I was just going to look at something."

"Ok." He said. Kana smiled and went to where she always trained with Sasuke, the boulder where she first stayed, where she really met Sasuke, where Neji gave her the shell. It was where so many things happened. Adventure was called to it. Like her life revolved around it.

She sat upon it and started to plan. What she would do. How she could do it. What would happen. All on a schedule in her head. She thought of new ways to train, ways to be more convenient, less dependant. Then she thought about people and things in her life. She made a list:_ Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Itachi, Kakashi, Neji, Ten-Ten, Lee…._Then came the things: _Her pack, footsteps _(A/N: that's symbolism, not really something that can be had_) the boulder…hmm…maybe I should name it…Myouri…yes…Myouri. She carved the name in the stone. OK, what else…Me…I am my greatest possession. I'm not worth being a person…_(whoa, talk about degrading yourself)

Sasuke's pov

"Ok, we're going back; the Hokage would like to see." Kakashi declared once again looking slightly suspiciously at Kana. The Hokage came out after him. The walked to the forest. Kana had a light conversation with Sasuke. She was unusually unhappy, even her indifferent face was lost. _I really hope she's ok…_Sakura talked with Sasuke some also.

When they where there the Hokage immediately did a Jutsu. Sasuke had seen this before…of course; it was from his dream, only it was night. The 'Kage studied the burn mark. He put his palm over it, and walked to Kana. He touched her hand. Then he went to where Sasuke remembered he had fallen. The 'Kage came and touched Sasuke's forehead and nodded again.

He went to Kakashi and whispered something Sasuke couldn't hear. He caught some words though.

"….sense Kana's Chakra, and Sasuke's. ... Like Sasuke's, so it ….. Been him. ……he and Kana …..." This made no sense to Sasuke . _This has to do with Kana…they said my name to though…I'm confused…_

"….. Kana ……trouble, warn ….. …. worry …. town… hurt. … she's dangerous ………keep … too." Another senseless string of words. Kakashi asked something. The 'Kage laughed.

Kana looked at Sasuke, Then at Kakashi and the Hokage. She looked like she was debating what to do next, like she wanted to run away_. What was stopping her? Why did the 'Kage want to inspect a simple battle, what did it have to do with Kana?_ She started to walk away, Sasuke went after her.

"Where are you going?" He asked innocently.

"No where" she lied. "I was just going to look at something."

"Ok." Kana smiled and went off towards the forest. _I wonder where she's going. I'll follow her in a little…_

As she thought she didn't seem notice anything or anyone around her.

"Kana? Are you ok?" Sasuke asked. She wasn't startled, infact she was sitting with her back against the boulder, it had something carved in it…_Myou?_ Kana looked up at Sasuke.

"I was just thinking," She said, getting up.

"Let's go." She said taking Sasuke's hand and started to pull on him to come. She was startled when he resisted.

"No, you have to tell me what's going on. I know you know." Kana looked at him, then she turned to face him. "Ok, I can't stop you from knowing, but I wont tell you everything." She said.

"Ok."

"Wel.l…" Kakashi interrupted her, He looked and Sasuke and whispered, "I told you not to stray, much less near her." Kana appeared not to hear. _She was about to tell me! Why now of all times!_

"S...sorry." He left with Kakashi. Kana stood there…_She looks so alone…_

(Kana pov again)

She didn't seem notice anything or anyone around her.

"Kana? Are you ok?" Sasuke asked. She wasn't startled; in fact she was sitting with her back against the boulder, waiting for him. Kana looked up at Sasuke.

"I was just thinking," She said, getting up.

"Let's go." She said taking Sasuke's hand and started to pull on him to come. She was startled when he resisted. _Why did he stop?_

"No, you have to tell me what's going on. I know you know." Kana looked at him, then she turned to face him. _I suppose I must…_"Ok, I can't stop you from knowing, but I wont tell you everything." She said. _He can't know everything…_

"Ok." _I hope this is ok…stall for a second, I think that's Kakashi I sense._ She felt a new presence.

"Well…" Kakashi interrupted her, _right on queue. _He looked and Sasuke and whispered, "I told you not to stray, much less near her." Kana could hear, though she pretended not to. It hurt her that he said that, but she was glad she didn't have to explain anything. _Sasuke…I don't want you to get hurt…I couldn't live if you where hurt…_She stood oddly alone while Sasuke kept looking back as he followed Kakashi.

_I wonder what it would be like if I had never come…poor Sasuke. I hope I can protect him with Kakashi keeping him away from me._ She sat in a tree and watched the clouds slowly roll across the sky._ So carefree. They just float where the wind wants them to. No decisions for them. _She remembered a poem she heard before:

_Look! There's a giant stretching in the sky,  
A thousand white-maned horses flying by,  
A house, a mother mountain with her hills,  
A lazy lady posing in her frills,  
cotton floating from a thousand bales,  
And a white ship with white sails._

_See the old witch fumbling with her shawl,  
White towers piling on a castle wall,  
the bits of soft that break and fall away,  
Airborne mushrooms with undersides of gray -  
Above, a white doe races with her fawn  
On the white grass of a celestial lawn.  
Lift up your lovely heads and look  
As wind turns clouds into a picture book._

_-Mary O'Niell_

She watched the sky, and watched the shapes the wind molded from them. She found a variety of things, but she saw a person, a heart, a horse, a hand, a rose, a monkey, a ship, and a giant bird. She lay there for hours, until the sunset. She watches the sun leave along it's daily path, and the moon return for its share of Kohona village. _The moon has returned to watch over us as the sun is away, and as must I watch over Sasuke 'till his brother returns….._

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Does Kana seem depressed or does Kana seem depressed? It's prolly 'cuz I'm kinda depressed right now…I'm gonna start using poems and stuff more often now.


End file.
